1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that images a predetermined surveillance range and detects a subject under surveillance and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance camera is provided in various places for monitoring a suspicious person, for example, in a surveillance range. Some surveillance cameras may detect whether a subject under surveillance exists in a surveillance range or not based on an imaged image. JP-A-2004-128899 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology in which multiple surveillance cameras image a surveillance range from different image angles and supply the imaged images to a host computer, and the host computer detects an abnormality in the surveillance range based on the data and performs a surveillance activity by connecting the surveillance cameras in accordance with the detection result.
Furthermore, a surveillance camera in the past may perform various kinds of image processing such as processing of detecting a subject under surveillance based on an imaged image, transmission processing of transmitting an imaged image to external equipment, processing of compressing an imaged image and processing of recording an imaged image. The surveillance camera allocates the processing ability of a computing processing unit within the camera to each image processing in advance and performs multiple kinds of image processing in parallel by using the computing processing unit.